We come alive in the Night
by TigresaAmante07
Summary: Bruce & Selina known each other 4 years, but as Bruce lost hope w/ not finding the murderer of his parents,& after years, the murderer is set free only to be killed by another, Bruce leaves in order to find himself. Years later he returns, to a still gruesome Gotham w/ problems at each corner & to a new Selina, hiding secrets. Will Bruce turn the cat in or let her sly 4 her help?
1. Chapter 1

_Actually summary but I couldn't fit it in the summary limited box...Enjoy:)_

 _Bruce and Selina known each other for years, but as Bruce lost hope with not finding the murderer of his parents, and after years, finally knowing his murderer is set free only to be killed not by his hands, Bruce leaves in order to find himself. Years later he comes back, to a still destructive Gotham that has problems at each corner including a certain cat robbing everyone rich blind. He returns to a different Selina, one who is more mysterious, and that he can't resist but he knows she's hiding things from him, dark things that he needs her trust in order to help her. But can Bruce capture this Cat or will he need her help in order to fight something bigger than he can handle?_

* * *

 _"_ _It's good that you're changing… but don't change too much."_

* * *

She was on a gargoyle watching the streets, seeing the blinding blue and red cop lights blink and blind everyone's eyes as they came barging through the streets. It was another murder, of course, but what else would you expect from the East End of Gotham. All there ever was murder, rape, abuse cases, suicide, and so much more. So much that shouldn't even happen to begin with. Truthfully it seemed as though Gotham was the worse place to be. The only problem was she was part of the problem. She never done anything to kill someone, but if you got in her way of what she wanted, she wasn't going to back down. But she wasn't East Ends problem no that'd award would have to be given to all the crime bosses. She was a problem anywhere where the rich were.

She'd break in, enter take the damn woman's diamonds or pearls or the man's watch or actual silver chain. Maybe she'd just take their money. She didn't care, because why should she when they never cared about her people of on the other side of the city?

But it wasn't just the houses she broke in. Ha life wouldn't be fun without a challenge. And what's more fun then breaking into museums and banks and robbing them? And what's more fun than getting the attention of police men that can't catch you?

She cracked her whip latching onto a flag pole and launched herself into the air. The wind, the feel, the night sky, everything was great.

She quickly made her way onto the top of Gotham's Museum, Open one of the windows that were on the roof. She looked down, pulled her goggles over her eyes that caught any infrared images. She saw two night guards, _nothing hard_ , and didn't see any trip wires. She went through the window landing on the second floor, in her heels and rolled over otherwise her ankles would kill her. She walked on the floor gracefully, carefully, quietly but also enjoying herself like a day in the park for a stroll. She smirked to herself, as she came to the room she came to rob. The guard was inside looking at the other priceless artifacts. She quickly went up to him, rounded her left leg around his mouth and nose and brought him down. She looked at him and playfully smiled putting a finger to her lips as if to say 'stay quiet'.

She looked the at the Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire jewel. "Purrfect," she purred to herself. Her gloved covered hands grazed over the glass. She put her sharp cut metal claws on the glass making a circle then moved her hand in a clockwise rotation. When the circle was complete she took out the glass circle and reached for the Emerald jewel, carefully placed it in her bag, and repeat the action with the next two.

And just like that as fast as she came in, she left the museum, without a alarm ringing. She swung back to her gargoyle, landing on it, then swung to the building nearby and started to run across the rooftops until she finally reached her apartment. She opened her apartment window and smiled, "Home sweet home," she spoke to herself as a black cat came up to her and meowed.

"Welcome home Master Wayne."

Bruce looked at the mansion inside, the vast emptiness. It didn't feel like home, then again he wasn't sure what did.

It's been years since he has slept, ate or done anything in this house. He had spent too many years pursuing his parents murder, never finding out, Jim never finding out, and when at last they finally did he thought of doing what he had wanted for so long. Revenge. But he didn't do it. No, some damn other person got to him. That's when he left. Left this manor, left this damned city for years. Learning from the best of everything and anything he could learn. It was about time that Gotham changed.

He ran his hand there his hair. How was he going to change Gotham?

"It's quite the breath of fresh air having you around again sir," the British butler smiled. Alfred, surrogate father to him basically, kind heart soul, who taught he a lot, and who always has his back.

They made their way up the stairs walking side by side.

He smiled at his friend. "Its great to see you again Alfred. How was everything when I was gone?"

Alfred's face fell, "Lonely sir," Alfred then spoke again after a little while, "although, miss Kyle did help with company. As well as miss Kyle's friend Leslie."

"Selina," Bruce spoke breathlessly. He quickly thought about the young woman who literally helped him throughout tough times after his parents death. How she helped Jim, how she stood up for everything she believed in, how she escaped literally hell from kidnappers and how she saved him from Silver. Of course he'll never admit to the last one. He turned to his butler, "Last time I checked you and Selina never really got along."

They paused in the middle of the hallway to Bruce's room, "We didn't sire but of course we had our differences. We may have butted heads but I knew she was good for you at the time, because of what she had done, countless time for you." Alfred then continued to walk on as Bruce stood there.

 _"_ _Well she wasn't like any other girl back then, he truly never met anyone like her, that he trusted her with his life, that he felt tied to her in a way he'd never felt, and would never change, and even at this moment he still felt the same, even if he hadn't seen her in years,"_ he thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend who was ahead looking back at him, "Well she was amazing back then."

Alfred laughed as he held the door for Bruce to go through, "You should she what the young miss is up to now. Helping others on her side, like she owns the property. She has a lovely apartment, quite large, but the many people she has helped, is very remarkable."

Bruce was surprised to hear that, but also happy, that she doing things that weren't illegal like she did before, although it did help him at times. She did kill a man for Alfred, for _him._ He needed to see her and soon.

Both of the men walked down from the bedroom to the kitchen. Alfred made a cup of coffee and Bruce took the newspaper. He made his way to the study, where his hide a cave from him, from his family. He sat down on his father's chair, remembering when he thought he could actually solve the crime, the mystery of the man who killed his parents.

Alfred uncovered the sheets of the broads Bruce used when he was younger, he never did get rid of them only so that he could remind himself of his failure.

He sighed and looked at the newspaper while Alfred continued to walk around the room, whipping the dust off the sheets, uncovering the couches and lamps. Every room seemed to be covered besides the living room and the kitchen and most likely Alfred's. Probably the only rooms he used. Bruce didn't care if anyone was or wasn't uncovered, it just seemed Alfred needed to keep moving.

Bruce unfolded the newspaper, immediately stunned by what the front page was. _"_ _The Cat Strikes Again"_. Apparently Gotham had a skilled thief on their hands. No one has been able to catch him or her. No one even knew the gender of the thief. They couldn't even get footage of it. The theif has stole three jewels last night, an emerald, sapphire, and ruby ones to be specific. Bruce was disappointed, but this wasn't the worst of Gotham there was.

Alfred broke his thoughts, "Master Wayne what do you plan to do today, relax or-"

Bruce looked at Alfred, "Alfred, there is no time to relax, Gotham is still a complete mess. There is so much corruption. I have to fix this. I have to fix and protect Gotham. I have to become something." He looked outside the glass doors that Alfred pulled the curtains from, the sun blinding his eyes, making him squint but in that short time he remembered what Henry Ducard said.

 _Ducard gritted his teeth, "Your compassion is a weakness our enemies will no share."_

 _Bruce retaliated, "That's why it's so important. It separates us from them."_

 _"_ _You want to fight criminals and this man is a murderer."_

 _"_ _This man should be trialed."_

 _"_ _By who corrupt government? Criminals mock society's laws. You know this! You cannot lead this league unless you can do what's necessary to prevent evil."_

 _"_ _Where would I lead these men?"_

 _"_ _Gotham."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Gotham has become a breeding ground for suffering and injustice and is beyond saving. Gotham must be destroyed."_

 _"_ _You can't believe in this."Bruce responded. He knew Gotham was suffering but there were innocents there._

 _"_ _I brought this place from the ashes or terror and suffering! People must face the justice that is fit for them. They must face what they willing want when they do not obey society's laws!"_

 _"_ _I will go back to Gotham and I will fight but I will not kill!"_

Bruce looked to Alfred, there was determination in his eyes, something Alfred hadn't seen in Bruce for so long, and Alfred only feared as to what he was thinking. "I have to strike fear into the criminals who see Gotham as their playground…I have to become a symbol."

 _"_ _It's good that you're changing… but don't change too much."_

She was on a gargoyle watching the streets, seeing the blinding blue and red cop lights blink and blind everyone's eyes as they came barging through the streets. It was another murder, of course, but what else would you expect from the East End of Gotham. All there ever was murder, rape, abuse cases, suicide, and so much more. So much that shouldn't even happen to begin with. Truthfully it seemed as though Gotham was the worse place to be. The only problem was she was part of the problem. She never done anything to kill someone, but if you got in her way of what she wanted, she wasn't going to back down. But she wasn't East Ends problem no that'd award would have to be given to all the crime bosses. She was a problem anywhere where the rich were.

She'd break in, enter take the damn woman's diamonds or pearls or the man's watch or actual silver chain. Maybe she'd just take their money. She didn't care, because why should she when they never cared about her people of on the other side of the city?

But it wasn't just the houses she broke in. Ha life wouldn't be fun without a challenge. And what's more fun then breaking into museums and banks and robbing them? And what's more fun than getting the attention of police men that can't catch you?

She cracked her whip latching onto a flag pole and launched herself into the air. The wind, the feel, the night sky, everything was great.

She quickly made her way onto the top of Gotham's Museum, Open one of the windows that were on the roof. She looked down, pulled her goggles over her eyes that caught any infrared images. She saw two night guards, _nothing hard_ , and didn't see any trip wires. She went through the window landing on the second floor, in her heels and rolled over otherwise her ankles would kill her. She walked on the floor gracefully, carefully, quietly but also enjoying herself like a day in the park for a stroll. She smirked to herself, as she came to the room she came to rob. The guard was inside looking at the other priceless artifacts. She quickly went up to him, rounded her left leg around his mouth and nose and brought him down. She looked at him and playfully smiled putting a finger to her lips as if to say 'stay quiet'.

She looked the at the Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire jewel. "Purrfect," she purred to herself. Her gloved covered hands grazed over the glass. She put her sharp cut metal claws on the glass making a circle then moved her hand in a clockwise rotation. When the circle was complete she took out the glass circle and reached for the Emerald jewel, carefully placed it in her bag, and repeat the action with the next two.

And just like that as fast as she came in, she left the museum, without a alarm ringing. She swung back to her gargoyle, landing on it, then swung to the building nearby and started to run across the rooftops until she finally reached her apartment. She opened her apartment window and smiled, "Home sweet home," she spoke to herself as a black cat came up to her and meowed.

"Welcome home Master Wayne."

Bruce looked at the mansion inside, the vast emptiness. It didn't feel like home, then again he wasn't sure what did.

It's been years since he has slept, ate or done anything in this house. He had spent too many years pursuing his parents murder, never finding out, Jim never finding out, and when at last they finally did he thought of doing what he had wanted for so long. Revenge. But he didn't do it. No, some damn other person got to him. That's when he left. Left this manor, left this damned city for years. Learning from the best of everything and anything he could learn. It was about time that Gotham changed.

He ran his hand there his hair. How was he going to change Gotham?

"It's quite the breath of fresh air having you around again sir," the British butler smiled. Alfred, surrogate father to him basically, kind heart soul, who taught he a lot, and who always has his back.

They made their way up the stairs walking side by side.

He smiled at his friend. "Its great to see you again Alfred. How was everything when I was gone?"

Alfred's face fell, "Lonely sir," Alfred then spoke again after a little while, "although, miss Kyle did help with company. As well as miss Kyle's friend Leslie."

"Selina," Bruce spoke breathlessly. He quickly thought about the young woman who literally helped him throughout tough times after his parents death. How she helped Jim, how she stood up for everything she believed in, how she escaped literally hell from kidnappers and how she saved him from Silver. Of course he'll never admit to the last one. He turned to his butler, "Last time I checked you and Selina never really got along."

They paused in the middle of the hallway to Bruce's room, "We didn't sire but of course we had our differences. We may have butted heads but I knew she was good for you at the time, because of what she had done, countless time for you." Alfred then continued to walk on as Bruce stood there.

 _"_ _Well she wasn't like any other girl back then, he truly never met anyone like her, that he trusted her with his life, that he felt tied to her in a way he'd never felt, and would never change, and even at this moment he still felt the same, even if he hadn't seen her in years,"_ he thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend who was ahead looking back at him, "Well she was amazing back then."

Alfred laughed as he held the door for Bruce to go through, "You should she what the young miss is up to now. Helping others on her side, like she owns the property. She has a lovely apartment, quite large, but the many people she has helped, is very remarkable."

Bruce was surprised to hear that, but also happy, that she doing things that weren't illegal like she did before, although it did help him at times. She did kill a man for Alfred, for _him._ He needed to see her and soon.

Both of the men walked down from the bedroom to the kitchen. Alfred made a cup of coffee and Bruce took the newspaper. He made his way to the study, where his hide a cave from him, from his family. He sat down on his father's chair, remembering when he thought he could actually solve the crime, the mystery of the man who killed his parents.

Alfred uncovered the sheets of the broads Bruce used when he was younger, he never did get rid of them only so that he could remind himself of his failure.

He sighed and looked at the newspaper while Alfred continued to walk around the room, whipping the dust off the sheets, uncovering the couches and lamps. Every room seemed to be covered besides the living room and the kitchen and most likely Alfred's. Probably the only rooms he used. Bruce didn't care if anyone was or wasn't uncovered, it just seemed Alfred needed to keep moving.

Bruce unfolded the newspaper, immediately stunned by what the front page was. _"_ _The Cat Strikes Again"_. Apparently Gotham had a skilled thief on their hands. No one has been able to catch him or her. No one even knew the gender of the thief. They couldn't even get footage of it. The theif has stole three jewels last night, an emerald, sapphire, and ruby ones to be specific. Bruce was disappointed, but this wasn't the worst of Gotham there was.

Alfred broke his thoughts, "Master Wayne what do you plan to do today, relax or-"

Bruce looked at Alfred, "Alfred, there is no time to relax, Gotham is still a complete mess. There is so much corruption. I have to fix this. I have to fix and protect Gotham. I have to become something." He looked outside the glass doors that Alfred pulled the curtains from, the sun blinding his eyes, making him squint but in that short time he remembered what Henry Ducard said.

 _Ducard gritted his teeth, "Your compassion is a weakness our enemies will no share."_

 _Bruce retaliated, "That's why it's so important. It separates us from them."_

 _"_ _You want to fight criminals and this man is a murderer."_

 _"_ _This man should be trialed."_

 _"_ _By who corrupt government? Criminals mock society's laws. You know this! You cannot lead this league unless you can do what's necessary to prevent evil."_

 _"_ _Where would I lead these men?"_

 _"_ _Gotham."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Gotham has become a breeding ground for suffering and injustice and is beyond saving. Gotham must be destroyed."_

 _"_ _You can't believe in this."Bruce responded. He knew Gotham was suffering but there were innocents there._

 _"_ _I brought this place from the ashes or terror and suffering! People must face the justice that is fit for them. They must face what they willing want when they do not obey society's laws!"_

 _"_ _I will go back to Gotham and I will fight but I will not kill!"_

Bruce looked to Alfred, there was determination in his eyes, something Alfred hadn't seen in Bruce for so long, and Alfred only feared as to what he was thinking. "I have to strike fear into the criminals who see Gotham as their playground…I have to become a symbol."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: So i'm sorry for anyone who really did like this story or any of my works but if you want more of anything I've written its on Archive of our own. I've written a lot more on that website, saying everyone who writes there gets more feedback compared to . So if you want more of this story (that is still being written but way a head of two chapters, you can just check out Archive of our own. :) But thanks for reading, sorry I haven't been updating here and write a review if you like.

All eyes were on him as he went into the meeting room. His smile was exaggerated on his face but everyone's shocked faces were purely entertaining.

Earle was the first to stand up and greet him. "My boy! We thought you were gone for good."

"What can I say? Reports of my death have been… greatly exaggerated," he smirked with a playboy kind of grin that was lopsided mouth and tilted head.

"Where have you been?" Bruce didn't answer, just gave him a smirk, "Ah well, what are your plans, come back to finish college?"

"Actually, I thought I'd get to grips with what we actually do around here. From the ground up -one division at a time."

Earle nodded, "Have any idea as to where you want to begin?"

"Applied Sciences actually caught my eye."

"Mr. Fox's department. I'll make a call, you can start today!" Earle's excitement and happiness didn't seem to be able to contain itself.

"Works for me," Bruce chuckled. He remembered the darker man from before, and he was glad to be able to see them once more.

* * *

Selina walked along the sidewalk, watching every corner. Nothing was ever safe in the East End, but this was her end. She had just stole the jewels to a great, secreted black market which made her even richer.

Her red glossy plump lips stretched both ways, content with what had just happened, and the amount of money she had just made. It was a good thing when she finally had connection to people who didn't scam her and actually gave her the right amount, unlike when she was younger and had to deal with it. She remembered the time when she was with Bruce and the assassins had come after her, and she had tried selling what she stole from Bruce in order to get what should have been a great deal of money but a scam.

 _Bruce, proclaimed dead, and a great memory._ She remembered them growing up just passed teen year together and everything they've done, mostly getting into more mischief with her seeking into places for him, still trying to find the murder of his parents, since the whole bullshit with Silver. But if it wasn't for Silver she probably who have never known how the kid had felt about her, with him being a shut in of emotions.

She snapped out it, she didn't really want to think of him now. He was just another painful memory of someone close she lost.

Her heels continued to hit the concrete sidewalk, as she reached the monorail train station to take her to a lunch date with a gym, but first she had to take a quick visit to a place no thief would ever walk into willingly, well, no known thief would.

"Hey Jimbo," Selina smirked as she hopped onto his desk. The older man was a basic father figure to her and as much as they had so many conflicts together he had proven time and time again he'd be there for her. He had more of a figure to himself, had glasses, but he was still the great man that wanted change for Gotham.

"Selina," Jim Gordon nodded. "How've you been?"

Before she could answer, his beloved partner in crime walked in with arms wide open, "Cat! Our girl! How've you been doll face?"

Selina raised an eyebrow on him, and smirked, "not too bad."

Harvey gave her a chuckle, "I remember when you were smaller, had curler hair, had no sense of style, and was a real pain in the ass."

"Excuse me but I had great style, thank god I know how to tame that hair now, although it still looks great and this pain in the ass did save your asses a bunch of times last I recalled."

"Oh you mean when you were working for Fish Mooney and had a gun pointed at our heads?" Jim perked up.

"Okay I was younger than and more naïve, but I did help you out during my teenage years."

"Which weren't too long ago and you still got us into big messes like with Oswald and also got us stuck in a cargo box, for export in a couple of hours." Detective Gordon continued.

Selina laughed, "Great times am I right?" she was looking at Harvey and Jim who gave her a look but she rolled her eyes. "How's Barbra, Jimmy James Jr. and Barbra jr.? By the way you guys were just so clever with the names, I don't know if I said that before."

"About a hundred times Selina, and all of them are great. Barbie said her first word not too long ago, and James is starting second grade."

"All ready! Damn I got to see these kids again."

"You're more than welcome to come by anytime." Jim spoke as he looked through his files of papers of his next case.

"Oh but I'm not?" Harvey pitched in. Selina couldn't help but laugh at the bigger man. Harvey eyed her down. "I've got a gun missy." He pointed his finger to her, holding the gun acting as though he was actually going to pull it out.

Her voice got devilishly serious but her tone was playful, "Last time you threaten me, you ended up on the ground. I'm sure you don't want your whole unit to see that this time." His hand went down while the other slid off the gun. "Good, now I never heard how that date went between you and… what was her name? Veronica?"

"Didn't end to well."

"Aww come on Harvey! That was a good setup, last time I play matchmaker."

"You should start with yourself first kid."

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm fine the way I am now," she gave a mean grin, then hopped off the desk, "Anyway just came by to say hi, detective Gordon. If you need help, you know where to find me." Selina left without another word as most of the male cops looked her way.

She wasn't sure if it was a smart move to keep her friendship with Jim Gordon, when she had gone against Jim and continued to steal. He had threatened to arrest her and she took it seriously but thieving, that was part of her and she couldn't give it up, so she had lay low for Jim to get off her back but she also needed to get on his good side, which she had over the years with helping him with multiple cases. But at the same time she felt a tinge of guilt betraying him when he had been there for her over the years.

* * *

"Environmental applications, defense projects, consumer products... all prototypes, none if production at any level whatsoever." Fox spoke listing everything in the area someone would find, but no one had bought.

"None?"

Fox pauses, turns to Wayne, a wicked gleam in his eye. "What did they tell you this place was?"

"They didn't tell me anything."

"They told me exactly what it was when they sent me here... a dead end where I couldn't cause any more trouble for the rest of the board."

Bruce's curiosity sparked, "You were on the board?"

"Back when your father ran things."

"You knew my father?"

" Sure. Helped him build his train." Bruce was in shock and happy. All in this moment all he wanted to do was ask Fox a million question and try to get to know his father even more but that's when Fox spoke up again. " Ahh, here it is, the nomex survival suit for advanced infantry. Kevlar biweave, reinforced joints..."

Bruce went to touch the fabric, and looked at Mr. Fox "Bullet-proof?"

"Anything but a straight shot."

"Tear-resistant?"

"This sucker'll stop a knife."

"Why didn't they put it into production?"

"The bean counters figured a soldier's life wasn't worth the 300 grand." The darker skinned colored man looked at Bruce suspiciously. "What do you want with it, Mr. Wayne?"

"I want to borrow it. For spelunking." He looked around, " You know, cave-diving."

Fox shrugs. Puts the lid back on the crate. "You get a lot of gunfire down in those caves?"

"Listen, I'd rather Mr. Earle didn't know about me borrowing-"

Fox chuckled a bit, " … Bruce" Fox smiled, "it's great to see you again… alive and well. But boy the way I see it," Fox waves his arm, taking in the enormous facility. "All this stuff is yours, anyway." The darker man's mouth widen with a smile that spoke levels of 'I don't care, do what you please.'

The smirked on Bruce's face couldn't express the ideas that ran through his head as he walked around the place that literally contained everything he could possibly have a use for.

* * *

"Hey beautiful, give me a beer wouldcha?"

The girl looked at the man who called her up. She walked over handing him a beer, he winked and she smiled, and walked away listening on the conversation she was before she was called over. She washed the down the bar countertop, her orange red hair that matched the color of fall leaves, covered her head from anyone thinking she was listening in.

She was in a Russian party, American booze, American woman, well prostitutes and Russian men who loved to get drunk. But Russian drunk men meant very chatty about anything, in Russian of course because they wouldn't want someone to know what they were talking about, but she knew Russian. Right now they were chatting about a very special diamond that one of their buddies had, a diamond so important that they would willingly go to war for. _My kind of diamond,_ she smirked to herself. _If their willing to go to war for it, I'm sure someone will like to pay a whole lot of money in order to get it back._ she smirked to herself with the thought of the amount of cash she would have in her pocket.

She followed the chatter until she heard, _no that can't be him_. She turned her head to see Ren. _Damn Bastard suppose to be locked up._ He abused so many girls in her neighbor and she wasn't going to let this go through. She followed him into the room.

"Are you the bartender?" he turned to her as she entered the door. Her shirt was unbuttoned, her loose fitted bra showing .

"I am, but I have other skills," her smiled was devious.

He gave a devilish grin back, and she knew what he was thinking, but before he could get a hold of her she grabbed his collar and pulled him down until his chin met her knee. As he looked up at her she brought her hand down, nails out and went deep embedding into his skin across his face.

Her night was complete, time to run. He brought out a gun as he laid there on the floor covering his bleeding face. She jumped out the window and grabbed onto the fire escape railing. She jumped onto the platform and made her way down. She ripped off the wig as she made it a good distance. Her brown hair flowing as she went into a walking pace. She tied up her shirt just under her breast, and made her way to her pent house.

* * *

Bruce and Alfred were down in the cave that they discovered when he was some much younger. Bruce was working getting a lighting system up while Alfred stood by watching the young man hang up the wires and light. As soon as Bruce got it to work Bats flew around, very unpleased to the situation. Bruce chuckled while Alfred stared at the black creatures fly around blindly.

"At least I know you'll have company," Alfred spoke solemnly.

Bruce smiled at him in response. He remembered when they found the cave when he was ten years old. The entrance was behind a grandfather clock, and it took him a while to figure out that he had to turn the hands of the clock to a specific time. When they had first entered the cave they found files about his father and what he was doing at Wayne Enterprises and how he wanted to fund Arkham and destroy the people who were bringing down Wayne Enterprises. But as time went on and as he gave up trying to find his parents killer, he felt as though it didn't matter and how he didn't want to take over his father's company. Now however as he was in the huge cave that he had once fell in, with bats flying around he felt the purpose to take those down who are destroying Wayne Enterprises along with creating the symbol to strike fear into criminals.

Alfred continued to look at the creatures while listening to the waterfall as Bruce came down from the cave wall. For the short amount of time that Bruce had been back, when he had got the call from Bruce that he was alive, Alfred couldn't help but have tears from his face knowing that the young dark haired boy he was left to watch over and had cared for other so many years watching him grow was alive and not dead somewhere on the other side of the world without him knowing. He was glad that the funeral he had was only for something he thought had happened. He was glad that the lives Bruce had affected like Selina's, Rachel's, Jim Gordon's, and Fox along with a few others could have the hole that was dug in their hearts finally be filled once more.

Alfred looks to the digrams Bruce had laying around, "If we order the main part of this...cowl from Singapore."

"Via a shell corporation." Bruce added.

"Indeed. Then quite separately, place an order through a Chinese manufacturer for these," Alfred points to the parts that looks like horns.

"Put it together ourselves."

"Precisely. Of course, they'll have to be large orders to avoid suspicion," Bruce nodded, "say, about ten thousand?"

Bruce's eyes widen, then blinked repeatedly, "at least we'll have extras."

* * *

Jim sighed entering his office, slumping onto his chair. He looks around his dimly lit office reaching for his phone and looking to books laying around. _Have to clean this office sometime this week ._ It was then, when he was about to make the call to the commissioner that the room turns dark in a blink of an eye.

"Don't turn around," a deep growl spoke in Jim's ear.

Jim's eyes widen, freezing up. He didn't know who was behind him, how he got in his office or when he did but he was being held at point blank rang.

"What do you want?"

"I've been watching. You're a good cop. One of the few. What would it take to get Falcone?"

Gordon narrows his eyes, puzzled.

"Carmine Falcone?"

"He brings in shipments of drugs every week, nobody takes him down. Why?"

"He's paid up with the right people."

"What would it take?"

"Leverage on Judge Phelan. And a D.A. brave enough to prosecute."

There was a pause, "Rachel Dodson in the D.A.'s office."

"Who are you?"

"Watch for a sign."

"You're just one man?"

" Now we are two"

"We?"

Jim heard no response, he didn't even feel the gun behind him. _When did he leave?_ He quickly turned around seeing no one and immediately goes to his window seeing a shadow move up on the fire escape

Jim's feet ran across the office then out of the room to the stairs of the building running, up, drawing his gun out running to beat the shadow to the roof. He heard two pairs of feet running behind him but he didn't care. Just as he got to the roof he saw the shadow, no, man look to him. He shouts, "Freeze!"

The man leaps to the other building, dropping and missing the top story hitting and grabbing a balcony below.

From the other roof, Gordon watches Wayne melt into the shadows. The Uniforms arrive either side.

" The hell was that?" Spoke Henry, rookie cop.

" Some nut." Jim responded, looking to the shadow, curious as to what the hell was going on and what he wanted.

* * *

Bruce was winded as he stopped on some roof. He hadn't expected to be winded from climbing and running from Gordon but that took his breath away. He ripped off his ski mask and looked at the armored suit he had on. His head was burning up under the woven mask, his hair sweating.

It was right when he was about to make his way home that he saw a shadow figure run across the building with such grace and ease. He saw the figure flip off one to another in pure stunned amazement. Then realized that it must be the theft that stole at night.

Bruce didn't know whether or not it was a bright idea to go after it but he decided that just to trail it, maybe get some kind of DNA of it would help him catch this mysterious figure.

He took in a deep breath and started to chase after it.


End file.
